


ELEGY

by Kei_sh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_sh/pseuds/Kei_sh
Summary: "Kalau Kenjiro merindukanku, katakan saja. Supaya aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu."
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	ELEGY

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with new fiction tehee~

Kenjiro membenci Semi Eita.

Sejak pertama kali Kenjiro menginjakkan kaki di kampus barunya ia sudah tidak senang dengan seniornya itu. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut sewarna brown-ash. Setiap ujung rambut berwarna gelap melewati telinga serta bagian belakang hampir menyentuh kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya. Lalu ia juga memiliki bentuk mata yang cukup tajam menambah kesan buruk di mata Kenjiro yang selalu berpenampilan rapi dan tertata.

Sesungguhnya Shirabu Kenjiro bukanlah tipe yang gemar menilai seseorang dari penampilan semata. Meskipun penilaian dari fisik adalah salah satu hal yang tidak dapat dihindari. Kalian pasti akan langsung mendapat sebuah kesan pertama dari tampilan visual seseorang ,bukan? Pemuda pendiam itu biasanya memilih untuk menyimpan semua penilaian itu untuk dirinya sendiri lalu tetap berusaha mengenal seseorang dengan lebih cermat.

Namun entah mengapa Kenjiro tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa tidak sukanya pada seniornya itu.

Semua berawal pada hari-hari pertama masuk kuliah. Saat itu Kenjiro tengah mengerjakan tugas awal minggu yang mulai menumpuk. Kenjiro sendiri masih berada di fase adaptasi dari seorang siswa sekolah menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang lebih mandiri. Pemuda berambut coklat lembut itu memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di salah satu meja Kafe dekat kampus. Dengan dua buah oatmeal muffin dan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk membantunya tetap terjaga tersaji dekat laptopnya. Kenjiro masih fokus hingga tidak menyadari seorang laki-laki kurus asing berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Maaf, aku sedang menunggu pesananku. Meja yang masih kosong berada terlalu jauh dan yang dekat sudah terisi. Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?"  
Kenjiro mendongak. Saat itulah matanya menatap wajah asing yang balas menatapnya dengan ramah. Namun entah mengapa Kenjiro langsung merasa jika langsung mendapat kesan tidak suka pada pemuda itu.

"Silahkan."

Kenjiro membalas dengan tenang tetap berusaha sopan. Ia dibesarkan dalam sebuah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Pendapat dan kesan pribadi terletak pada urutan nomor dua setelah tata karma terhadap orang lain. Maka meski pembawaan orang di depannya membuatnya tidak nyaman, Kenjiro membiarkan sosok kurus itu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. Kenjiro kembali menekuni layar laptopnya yang ia abaikan sejenak karena interupsi orang itu.

"Semi san!"

Kenjiro masih mengetik di laptopnya ketika barista memanggil sebuah nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Kemudian terdengar derit kaki kursi bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai kayu saat pemuda di hadapan Kenjiro bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke barista.

Rupanya itu adalah nama pemuda asing tersebut. Namun Kenjiro masih sibuk menekuri modul sumber bahan tugasnya untuk disalin di laptop sehingga mengabaikan saja bahkan kini ia lupa nama yang baru saja disebut oleh barista.

Bukan urusannya. Pemuda itu hanyalah orang asing baginya.

Kenjiro sudah menemukan sumber yang diinginkannya dan kembali mengetik ketika pemuda kurus itu kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Sesungguhnya Kenjiro sedikit risih. Bukankah pesanannya sudah ia dapatkan jadi tidak perlu duduk dekat barista?

Satu porsi Quiche, makanan Prancis dengan isian adonan Bayam, Salmon, Ayam, Daging Asap terbalut keju, dan satu cup kopi hitam tanpa gula seperti milik Kenjiro. Berusaha fokus pada tugasnya, Kenjiro yang hanya mengganjal perutnya dengan oatmeal muffin nyaris mengeluarkan suara keroncongan.  
Membuat Kenjiro semakin kesal. Kosentrasinya langsung pecah antara mengerjakakan tugas dan menahan lapar. Ternyata tidak sampai di situ saja, karena kini pemuda itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Banyak tugas,ya?"

Kenjiro melirik dan hanya bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena bagian dadanya tertutup layar laptop miliknya.

"Iya."

Sial, baunya enak sekali! Kenapa tadi Kenjiro tidak pesan Quiche saja,ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sering melihatmu di gedung jurusan kedokteran . Aku anak sastra yang gedung perkuliahannya bersebelahan dengan gedungmu jadi kau tidak asing bagiku."

Dan bagiku kau adalah orang asing yang aneh. Mengajak berbicara orang lain yang jelas-jelas terlihat sibuk, pikir Kenjiro.

"Iya, saya dari jurusan kedokteran. Saya satu tahun dibawah Senpai. Senpai satu angkatan dengan Kawanishi san,bukan?"

Kenjiro hanya tersenyum tipis dan menanggapi pendek. Ia tetap menyimpan pendapatnya di dalah hati. Kesal setengah mati. Dan itu tidak membuat Semi berhenti berbicara.

"Benar. Aku bahkan sering berbagi kelas dengan Kawanishi. Kau tahu dia rupanya. Lalu kau juga sudah tahu namaku karena tadi barista menyebutkannya," Semi tidak tahu jika Kenjiro bahkan sudah melupakan namanya "Lalu aku ingin tahu siapa namamu."

Kenjiro mendongak dan kini ia benar-benar tidak menyembunyikan lagi ekspresi kesalnya karena ia mendapati pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Bahkan ketika berbicara suaranya begitu tajam.

"Senpai, Kau salah mengambil kopi. Itu kopi milik saya!"

Semi yang baru menelan satu tegukan langsung terbatuk. Dilihatnya cup yang ia genggam. Benar saja, nama yang tertulis di cup bukanlah miliknya Sedangkan cup dengan nama Semi Eita berada di samping dessert pesanannya. Ia salah mengambil kopi karena tidak fokus.

Semi memang mendapatkan nama Shirabu Kenjiro. Namun ia juga mendapat kemarahannya.

******  
Minggu berikutnya Kenjiro Shirabu tidak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Semi Eita.

Saat itu Kenjiro baru keluar dari gedung perkuliahannya tengah berjalan menuju gedunng perpustakaan Universitasnya. Kemudian ia melihat Semi Eita dan juga Kawanishi Taichi yang baru keluar gedung fakultasnya. Mereka berdua terlihat tengah mengobrol seru sehingga Kenjiro mempercepat jalannya dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat. Namun naas, Semi menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kenjiro!"

Parahnya lagi dia malah memanggilnya.

"Hei,Shirabu Kenjiro!”

Suaranya begitu keras sehingga mahasiswa di sekitar mereka ikut menoleh ke arah Semi.

"Senpai," Kenjiro mengangguk pelan mencoba membalas sapaan saat kedua seniornya berjalan mendekat.

"Akan pergi kemana? Aku dan Kawanishi baru saja akan makan siang. Kelas kami selanjutnya masih dua jam lagi. Ayo gabung dengan kami saja."

Kenjiro menggeleng pelan "Maaf, Senpai. Saya ada deadline tugas. Saya akan ke perpustakaan Harus selesai jam dua belas nanti malam"  
Kawanishi yang berdiri di sebelah Semi bersiul.

"Tidak bisa ikut? Atau mau kupesankan makanan untukmu?"

Shirabu Kenjiro menggeleng "Tidak usah repot, Senpai. Tadi sudah makan. Lagipula dilarang makan di perpustakaan."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sayang sekali," Semi mengedikkan bahunya "Sampai nanti Kenjiro."

"Sampai jumpa,Senpai."

Kenjiro melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah semakin cepat. Namun ia masih sempat mendengar suara percakapan Semi dan Kawanishi yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau menyerah,nih?"

"Tidak."

Kemudian beberapa jam kemudian Kenjiro Shirabu mengerti arti dari percakapan terakhir mereka ketika ia mendapatkan bungkusan berisi satu cup cola dan juga satu porsi bigmac di meja sirkulasi dengan sebuah sticky notes yang bertuliskan 'untuk Kenjiro Shirabu.'-S

Tentu ditambah omelan dari pustakawan.

*******

Hari-hari Kenjiro menjadi kacau semenjak mengenal Semi Eita. Ia bahkan baru mengetahui nama seniornya itu dua bulan setelah tragedi salah minum kopi. Saat itu seorang temannya memanggil Semi dengan lantang.

Semi Eita, mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat Kenjiro kesal setengah mati.

**********  
Kenjiro Shirabu mengangkat pandangannya Kemudian bertemu dengan wajah yang sangat familiar direbahkan di atas meja sambil balas menatapnya.

"Senpai tidak pulang?"

"Menunggu Kenjiro."

Kenjiro menahan diri untuk tidak mencebik. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu semakin menempel rapat kepadanya. Kenjiro sedikit risih karena seumur hidupnya ia jarang berteman dekat apalagi melakukan kontak fisik terlalu sering dengan orang lain.

Namun seorang Semi Eita selalu mengekori Kenjiro kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan Semi hafal semua jadwal kuliah Kenjiro membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu heran. Apakah Semi tidak memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya?

Tidak usah dijawab. Kenjiro sudah tahu karena seniornya itu langsung menjawabnya tanpa ditanya.

"Aku menunggu Kenjiro karena aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan lain."

Iya,kan?

"Apakah Senpai tidak punya tugas untuk dikerjakan?"

"Sudah kuselesaikan semalam. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di kampus untuk selalu bersama-sama dengan Kenjiro."

"Kenapa?" kini dahi Kenjiro berkerut.

Semi yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya sambil menempelkan pipi ke permukaan meja kini bangun dan duduk dengan tegak. Sekilas ia memandang mata Kenjiro dengan tajam dan dengan suara yang dalam ia menjawab.

"Karena Kenjiro adalah junior kesayanganku."

*****  
Semi benar-benar menempel kepada Kenjiro. Bahkan terkadang Kawanishi Taichi, sahabat yang dulu tak terpisahkan dengan Semi mulai protes. Jika dahulu dimana ada Semi pasti ada Kawanishi, kini dimana ada Semi pasti ada Kenjiro.

Bukan.Terbalik. Karena Semi yang mengikuti juniornya seperti anak Anjing. Kenjiro sendiri sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Semi Ia hanya membiarkan saja pemuda itu menempel kepadanya Kenjiro hanya merespon semua ucapan Semi jika benar-benar penting. Lebih banyak mengangguk dan mendengarkan. Menolak secara halus

Tapi Semi tidak mengerti. Atau tidak peduli.

Semi Eita tetap saja berceloteh dengan riang. Membawakan segala macam makanan saat Kenjiro sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Terkadang Semi ikut mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Kenjiro.

"Semi san, boleh saya bertanya?"

Semi yang tengah menulis essay-nya mendongak "Tentu."

"Kenapa selalu mengekoriku?"

Mata Semi membentuk garis lurus ketika senyumnya mengembang. Dengan riang ia menjawab seperti biasa "Karena Kenjiro adalah junior favoritku!"

Kenjiro menghela nafas dan kini ia tidak selera melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya yakni membaca buku modul kuliahnya

"Tapi saya tidak suka diikuti." Ucap Kenjiro.

Semi yang telah kembali menulis essay-nya sambil bersenandung kecil mendadak terhenti. Kenjiro yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menyesal. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan Semi.

"Kenjiro." Panggil Semi serius

"Ada apa,Semi san."

Semi kembali tersenyum. Namun kali ini senyumnya begitu lembut membuat Kenjiro menjadi terpana "Aku senang saat mendengarmu memanggil namaku."

********  
Hari ini Semi tidak masuk kuliah. Biasanya sejak pagi laki-laki itu mengekori Kenjiro. Bahkan Kawanishi juga terlihat sendirian. Kenjiro senang akhirnya hari ini ia bebas. Namun entah mengapa seperti merasa ada yang kurang.

Apakah Semi marah saat kemarin ia bilang benci diikuti oleh Semi?

Bukankah hak Kenjiro untuk mengatakannya? Apakah Kenjiro terlalu kasar dalam berbicara?

Namun pemuda itu tetap menampik perasaannya. Kenjiro berpikir jika ia sudah terbiasa diikuti Semi, kebiasaan buruk, sehingga sebuah perubahan drastis membuat rutinitasnya terasa sedikit ganjil.

Oke, sangat ganjil.

Kenjiro menghabiskan separo kuliahnya dengan melamun. Dan lamunannya selalu berujung pada senior dari jurusan sastra. Mengerjakan tugas juga tidak tenang. Mencoba sekeras apapun Kenjiro tetap kembali memikirkan Semi.

Bahkan Kenjiro memesan bigmac dan cola untuk menu makan siangnya hari itu.

*******

Hari kedua masih tanpa Semi.

Namun hari itu tugas kuliah benar-benar hampir membunuh Kenjiro. Banyak sekali praktikum lapangan yang dia kerjakan sehingga menyita waktu dan tenaga. Bahkan Kenjiro baru berjalan pulang keluar kampus pada pukul sebelas malam.

Biasanya Kenjiro menaiki bus untuk sampai ke flat tempat tinggalnya. Namun hari itu ia lupa membawa kartunya jadi terpaksa ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Benar-benar sial.

Namun tidak sampai di situ saja. Baru berjalan sekitar satu kilometer, ada sepasang pria berbadan kekar yang tengah mabuk. Mereka sempat menggoda Kenjiro dan mengira   
pemuda itu sebagai seorang gadis. Hampir saja Kenjiro mengalami kekerasan secara seksual. Ia dilecehkan pria itu dengan mengelus pipi Kenjiro dan hampir menciumnya. Sedangkan teman pria itu yang sama-sama mabuk malah tertawa dan mengeluarkan kalimat tidak pantas.  
Tidak ada yang membantu Kenjiro.

Entah karena takut dan juga bisa karena tidak peduli. Kenjiro hidup di tempat yang tingkat individualnya tinggi. Tidak akan mencampuri urusan orang lain apalagi jika berpotensi membawa petaka pada diri sendiri.

Maka malam itu dengan tubuh letih Kenjiro memilih untuk pasrah. Toh tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dan dipastikan akan kalah jika melawan dua pria dewasa bertubuh kekar.  
Melihat Kenjiro yang sudah lemah, membuat kedua pria mabuk itu senang. Mereka semakin bersemangat. Memiting Kenjiro dan akan berbuat bejat. Pertama, mereka mengatakan akan mencium Kenjiro sebelum melumatnya habis.

Air mata menetes dari mata Kenjiro. Air mata kemarahan dan juga ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakan desahan nafas pria itu semakin mendekat.  
Namun tidak pernah datang.  
Karena sebuah kekuatan besar menghempaskan kedua pria tidak bermoral itu. Kenjiro menangis. Ia hanya terkulai lemah di atas tanah. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan terlalu takut untuk bereaksi.

Namun sedikit kesadarannya membuatnya mendengar suara hantaman dan teriakan. Suara yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia dengar.  
Suara yang saat itu Kenjiro sadari sangat ia rindukan.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit ketika seseorang merengkuh tubuh Kenjiro ke dalam pelukan yang sangat hangat. Kenjiro Shirabu membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menangis.

Dilihatnya wajah Semi Eita babak belur. Namun ia menang.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Kau aman bersamaku sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu celaka. Karena Kenjiro adalah junior kesayanganku."

Bibir penuh memar itu mengecup milik Kenjiro yang masih pucat dan basah. Kenjiro bisa merasakan asin air mata miliknya dan sensasi seperti besi saat akhirnya lidah mereka saling bertaut. Semi tanpa ragu mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Kenjiro tidak peduli jika darah bekas terhantam juga dirasakan oleh Kenjiro.

Ia takut.

Ia hampir saja kehilangan Kenjiro. Terlambat sedikit dan Semi Eita akan menyesal di sisa hidupnya. Maka malam itu ia menghabiskan waktu untuk mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

*******

Semi Eita kembali ke kampus dan dia juga tentu kembali mengekori Kenjiro Shirabu.

Kenjiro masih menghindari Semi. Tetapi sejak malam itu Kenjiro berubah. Ia masih sangat trauma sehingga Kenjiro lebih diam dari biasanya. Namun berkurang perlakuan dingin yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan Semi. Kenjiro sedikit lebih bersikap hangat dan membiarkan Semi berbuat apa yang dia suka.

Termasuk sesekali memeluk tubuh Kenjiro.

Sejak malam itu Kenjiro juga sedikit menyadari bahwa pelukan Semi terasa nyaman. Seakan-akan tubuh kurus itu memang terbuat untuk melingkupi dirinya. Jika malam itu sedetik saja Semi terlambat, bahkan membayangkannya saja Kenjiro tidak mau

*******

Namun ada saat-saat dimana Kenjiro seperti sulit meraih sosok Semi.Terkadang ada waktu dimana Semi secara ajaib menghilang hingga satu minggu.  
Jangankan menemuinya. Untuk menghubunginya saja ia kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Kawanishi Taichi juga sama saja. Pemuda itu bungkam.  
Terkadang Semi membuat Kenjiro berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah istimewa. Kenjiro adalah junior favoritnya seperti yang selalu Semi katakan.  
Namun ada juga waktu dimana Semi membangkitkan rasa insecure yang Kenjiro sembunyikan dalam-dalam pada dirinya.

Saat ini adalah hari kelima Semi menghilang secara tiba-tiba bak ditelan bumi. Tanpa jejak sama sekali.

*********

Semi Eita tidak bisa berhenti mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang mata yang mengingatkan Semi pada permukaan samudra setelah badai berlalu.  
Indah.

Keindahan yang didapat setelah ombak bergemuruh. Sebuah keindahan yang tidak semua orang bisa menemukannya. Keindahan yang diperoleh setelah melewati badai yang yang sangat besar.

Kenjiro Shirabu adalah sosok yang seperti cuaca sebelum dan sesudah badai. Tenang tetapi patut diwaspadai.

Maka siang itu Semi bermaksud melewati badai besar dengan nekat mendekati Kenjiro yang sedang duduk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius.

Tidak memperdulikan jika Kenjiro sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Atau menganggapnya aneh karena tiba-tiba menyapanya.

Tidak apa-apa. Semi Eita rela menyelam di kedalaman samudra demi mendapatkan mutiara yang indah.

*************

Sepanjang hidup Semi ia sering menghadapi berbagai macam kejadian yang membuatnya ketakutan. Pergi ke dokter gigi, mengikuti segala macam ujian, tes lisan, atau menghadapi Cicak yang sedang merambat ke arahnya.

Namun tidak pernah ia setakut serta semarah malam itu. Ia yang baru saja pulang dari apotek secara tidak sengaja melihat tubuh kecil Kenjiro dipiting oleh pria kekar tidak dikenal. Di sebelah mereka ada pria lain yang tengah tertawa dan mengumpat serta mengucapkan kalimat yang pasti membuat para setan tertawa geli.

Darahnya benar-benar mendidih. Kantung plastik di tangannya ia remat kuat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar beberapa botol obat jatuh ke tanah dan pil yang bertebaran saat kemarahan Semi merobek kantung plastik tipis itu.

Tubuh kurusnya menerjang dan mengamuk hingga secara tidak sadar sudah menghabisi dua orang pria yang bertbuh lebih besar darinya.  
Rasanya sedetik kemudian ia sudah merengkuh tubuh lemah gemetaran Kenjiro. Dan menenangkan ketakutannya sendiri, Semi mengecup bibir pucat dan dingin serta basah air mata itu.

Tidak peduli darah dari bibirnya yang sobek menodai ciuman mereka.

**********

Ada saat dimana Semi merasa sangat menyesal telah memaksa hadir di dalam hidup Shirabu Kenjiro. Namun jika ia tidak melakukannya maka tidak akan ada kesempatan yang kedua bagi seorang Semi untuk bisa mendekati orang yang selama ini diam-diam dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

************

"Semi san kemana saja satu minggu ini?"

"Kenapa? Kenjiro rindu ya?" Semi mengeluarkan cengirannya. Seperti biasa ujung mata Semi ikut tertarik sehingga sepasang mata miliknya semakin menyipit. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar sudah Kenjiro hafal di luar kepala.

"Tidak. Saya hanya ingin tahu saja," balas Kenjiro.

"Rindu juga tidak apa-apa,kok." Semi masih menggoda. Kini pemuda yang lebih muda dari dirinya mencebik.

"Kalau Kenjiro merindukanku, katakan saja. Supaya aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu."

Jantung Kenjiro berdebar kencang. Meski pemuda itu terus meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada seniornya, namun mendengar Semi berkata seperti itu 

sambil menatapnya lembut mau tidak mau membuat samudra itu kembali bergejolak.

Shirabu Kenjiro seperti ombak yang berdebur di tepi pantai. Memantulkan cahaya keemasan dari matahari yang akan terbenam.  
Dan Semi Eita adalah mataharinya.

"Tidak usah mengada-ada."

**********

Jangan sekarang...

Kumohon beri aku waktu lebih lama lagi. Aku belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kenjiro.

Kumohon.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta apapun sekeras ini. Kali ini aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintai Kenjiro.

Sangat mencintai Shirabu Kenjiro.

************

Kenjiro sangat marah.

Ia sudah menunggu selama berjam-jam dan sosok Semi tidak muncul juga. Padahal Kenjiro sudah menuda waktu berharganya untuk mengerjakan deadline demi bisa bertemu Semi yang tadi menelepon ingin bertemu.

Semi tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan dengan nada mendesak mengatakan jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Shirabu Kenjiro.

Namun lima jam berlalu, Kenjiro menunggu selama lima jam di depan taman kota hingga lewat tengah malam namun Semi tidak kunjung hadir.  
Kenjiro mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan.

'Saya membencimu Semi san!'

********

Shirabu Kenjiro menyesal.

Kini satu bulan telah berlalu dan sosok Semi belum juga muncul. Laporan pengiriman pesan serta panggilan Kenjiro bahkan menyatakan bahwa provider tidak bisa menyampaikan ke nomor Semi.

Kini Kenjiro berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang pada sebuah kejadian. Kemudian ia terduduk dengan cepat. Mengabaikan harga dirinya ia ingin mengadu sisa-sisa keberuntungannya.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu, Semi san.'

********

Kenjiro menatap tidak percaya.

Berdiri di ambang pintu flatnya sosok kurus dan pucat Semi tampak terengah-engah. Seakan-akan ia baru saja melakukan maraton panjang.

Kenjiro tidak menyangka setelah selama satu bulan lenyap seperti ditelan bumi, kini kemunculan Semi harus sedramatis itu.

"Semi san habis berlari?"

Semi yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Kenjiro mengerutkan wajah saat menyadari betapa tirusnya sosok Semi dan sepertinya ia 

kehilangan banyak berat badan.

"Karena Kenjiro bilang rindu padaku. Maka aku harus segera berlari menemuimu."

********  
Malam itu keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur Kenjiro yang tidak terlalu luas. Namun keduanya yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh kurus tentu masih muat meski harus   
berhimpitan.

"Kenapa Semi san tidak muncul dan tidak pernah menjawab telepon saya?" bisik Kenjiro dalam dekapan Semi.

"Aku sibuk," Semi mengecup pangkal leher Kenjiro. Kini ia tidur memeluk bagian belakang tubuh Kenjiro.

"Tapi Semi san datang waktu saya mengatakan jika saya merindukan Semi san"  
Semi tersenyum. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kenjiro yang mengingatkannya pada hutan Pinus di pagi hari.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau Kenjiro merindukanku, katakan saja. Supaya aku bisa langsung berlari menemuimu."

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Shirabu Kenjiro merasa senang.

********  
Kenjiro menatap tidak percaya.

Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu Semi mendekapnya dengan hangat. Menyembuhkan rindu dan menyalurkan rasa.  
Namun kini sosok itu seperti pergi entah kemana.  
Pagi itu, beberapa hari sejak kemunculan Semi di flat miliknya dengan dramatis, Kenjiro bangun dengan perasaan ringan. Ia sangat bahagia.  
Merasa sangat bahagia hingga takut jika hal buruk akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, ketika ia baru akan melangkahkan kaki menuju kampus seseorang tiba-tiba meneleponnya.

Kawanishi Taichi

Mengabarkan jika kini kondisi Semi sudah kritis di rumah sakit. Selama ini Semi tengah dirawat di rumah sakit karena Mieloma Multipel.  
Kawanishi menjelaskan bahwa sel plasma darah pada tubuh Semi memiliki sifat kanker dan berkembang hingga berlipat ganda. Menyebabkan kerusakan pada tulang dan sistem kekebalan tubuh.

Membuat tubuh Semi mudah demam dan dalam kasus pemuda itu, merngusik jumlah sel darah merah dan juga merusak ginjal Semi.  
Kemudian Kenjiro baru menyadari sesuatu. Malam itu ketika Semi muncul di flat, pemuda itu masih memakai piama pasien rumah sakit. Kenjiro merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karena tidak menyadarinya. Terlalu merindu hingga tidak peka dengan hal sepenting itu.  
Kini ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat sosok yang ternyata ia sayang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kurus karena kehilangan nutrisi akibat ginjalnya yang sudah tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

Selama ini mnghilangnya Semi adalah karena Semi tengah berjuang melawan sakitnya tanpa satu kalipun mengeluh pada Kenjiro. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bisa marah.  
Di ruang ICU itu Kenjiro jatuh pada kedua lututnya dan melepas air mata.

********

"Minumlah."

Shirabu Kenjiro mendongak dan melihat Kawanishi Kotarou telah kembali dari vending machine yang ada di lorong rumah sakit. Menyerahkan sebotol kopi dingin pada Kenjiro dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih,Kawanishi san."

Hening sejenak.

"Semi sangat mencintaimu."

Kenjiro tidak berani memandang teman seniornya itu. Ia lebih tertarik membaca tulisan komposisi kopi meski tidak ada satupun kata yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ia tengah kalut.

"Beberapa bulan lalu Semi divonis sakit. Waktunya menyempit sehingga ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatimu. Ia ingin mengenalmu."

"Mengapa Semi san tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada saya?" suara Kenjiro bergetar.

"Semi tidak mau dikasihani. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena setelah seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu dan kini ia harus pergi."  
Kenjiro menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Air mata tidak bisa dibendung merembes dari sela-sela sudut mata.

"Apakah tidak bisa sembuh?"

Kawanishi menggeleng.

"Saya bahkan belum sempat mengatakan jika saya mencintainya. Saya sangat mencintai Semi san."

Bahkan Kawanishi Taichi merasakan jika dadanya sangat sesak. Ia ingin menangis dan di saat yang bersamaan ingin mengamuk karena dunia begitu kejam terhadap temannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat orang di sekitarnya hancur bersama-sama tanpa ada satupun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu.  
Maka Kawanishi Taichi hanya bisa ikut menangis.

********

Berakhir sudah.

Kini sebanyak apapun Kenjiro mengatakan jika ia sangat merindukan sosok Semi Eita, lelaki itu sudah tidak bisa berlari memeluknya.  
Tidak ada yang mengekorinya saat di kampus.

Tidak ada yang rutin menitipkan makan siang dan membuat Kenjiro terkena ceramah pustakawan.  
Namun bagaimanapun hidup harus tetap berjalan. Kenjiro berjuang untuk lulus, menjadi seorang dokter handal, menikah, memiliki anak dan hidup sebisa mungkin. Jika seseorang bertanya apakah ia bahagia? Maka Kenjiro akan menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

Entah. Kenjiro sendiri juga tidak tahu. Hatinya hambar.

Ia masih berteman dekat dengan Kawanishi Taichi. Mereka menjalani hidup saling menguatkan. Kawanishi juga sudah menikah dan punya anak. Sesekali dua keluarga itu pergi piknik bersama. Keduanya masih sering datang mengunjungi makan Semi, orang yang sama-sama sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka. Sampai kapanpun, porsi besar tetap milik Semi.

Ada satu babak yang mereka simpan di dasar hati. Mereka kenang sebagai milik mereka. Seperti Shirabu Kenjiro yang masih menyimpan segenap cintanya yang belum tersampaikan pada sosok Semi Eita.

Cinta dan cerita yang tetap ia pendam dan tidak ia bagi, bahkan terhadap istri dan anak-anaknya. Hanya ia dan Kawanishi saja yang tahu. Karena bagi Kenjiro, kenangan singkat bersama Semi Eita adalah miliknya seorang.

'Saya sangat merindukanmu,Semi san'

********

Sebuah sore yang tenang. Matahari bersinar keemasan dan dedaunan yang mulai berwarna merah, jingga dan coklat mulai tertiup angin. Melayang-layang sebelum menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Musim gugur telah tiba.

Pria tua duduk di atas kursi roda. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Dan sebuah senyum melebar di bibirnya.  
Seluruh keluarganya tengah bercanda ria di taman rumah mereka. Istri, anak, cucu, dan menantu saling bercengkerama.  
Namun Shirabu Kenjiro mengatakan ia ingin waktu untuk sendiri di bawah sebuah pohon Ginko.  
Sudah waktunya. Ia dapat merasakannya perlahan datang mendekat

Sebentar lagi.

Bersama hembusan angin yang menjatuhkan helai daun kedelapan, suara tawa cucu perempuannya semakin kabur, cahaya mentari keemasan di sekitarnya semakin terang.  
Hembusan nafas terakhir dilakukannya dengan damai dan penuh kerinduan.

********  
"I've been waiting for you." Semi reach Kenjiro's hand. "Now we can be together forever."  
"Don't worry, my love."  
********

It seems I'll never let you go  
Each time I try,, the pain just grows  
I delve into my misery  
-the future agonizing me  
By Stephen Denny Paul White


End file.
